


MY Wing Spiker

by awesamu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, osahina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesamu/pseuds/awesamu
Summary: Where Miya Atsumu scores himself a date with a third year Hinata Shouyou.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Comments: 19
Kudos: 176





	1. In Denial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBrokenAndBeatenGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenAndBeatenGirl/gifts).



> shush

Atsumu admits that he may or may not underestimated that #10 at first, he admits that he assumed that said #10 was a terrible player, he admits that #10 impressed him, that he far surpassed his expectations, he admits that. 

But he would never, ever, admit that he was in love with this guy. 

Hinata Shouyou.

It was supposed to be normal. That day when he promised that he would toss to Hinata, it was supposed to be just a normal thing he would do when he faced great challengers. 

He didn't realized it at first, but soon he found himself committed to the promise, he found himself trying and trying and trying to be better, he found himself seeking for improvements, all that just to be the perfect setter for Hinata Shouyou. 

What a fool he was. Not realizing that he was stalking hinata, not that there was anything about Hinata to stalk since Hinata doesn't have any social medias to begin with. Heck, he doesn't even know where to get the DVDs of Karasuno's matches. But that doesn't stop him from watching their one match again and again and again. 

Atsumu would keep telling himself he was just analyzing his opponent's movements when actually, he'd hide in his bathroom and jump in joy whenever he witnessed Hinata got his spike through. 

From the other side of the bus, Osamu narrowed his eyes at his twin. "Why do ya look so excited?"

"Oh come on, it's our last match at nationals, we're gonna win this," Atsumu says, his eyes flashed with determination. 

Osamu didn't know what it is but he couldn't bring himself to be fooled by that. Though he also didn't want to intrude in his twin's life and to be frank, he didn't really care. 

Kita, who sat on the seat in front of Osamu, overheard their conversation. He turned around and faced Atsumu, his eyes glazed, indicating how serious he is. "Then you better not mess up any serves, I'm counting on that service ace." 

Atsumu winced at that but salute his captain nonetheless. "R-Roger!" 

When they finally arrived at the main arena, Atsumu was the first to dash out the bus, ignoring the fangirls as he entered straight to the arena. 

He was as excited as a five year old excited for ice creams. Maybe it was because this was his last match with his teammates, maybe it was the donuts he ate this morning or maybe because he would face Hinata once again, it's probably the latter, though he wouldn't admit that aloud. 

His excitement immediately vanished when he saw a different faces, different uniforms, a different team and a different school was presenting miyagi. 

"W-What the heck—" 

"Hah?" The captain instantly snapped his head around and sent him a disgusted look. 

His teammate, white hair with no eyebrows, gave Atsumu a stern look as he pointed his index finger at him. 

Miya Atsumu : Locked IN.

"Aone," the captain said just below a whisper in disbelief and slapped his teammate's hand down. 

"Where's Karasuno?" The words came out of Atsumu's mouth without his intention. 

"Heh. What's this? It's like you're only interested in Karasuno—"

Obviously. 

"—hmm. We defeated them. Those pitiful crows." 

Atsumu stood there gaping in shock, h couldn't bring himself to say anything. He was too angry. No, if it was only anger, he would've let out all his rage right now, right here. It was sadness and disappointment. Disappointed that Karasuno got themselves defeated. Sad that he couldn't meet Hinata at his last year of high school. 

Atsumu clicked his tongue. "Geh. I guess we're lucky this year then," he said, pausing to scan the whole team before smirking, "the game will go by in a flash."

"What did ya say?!"

Atsumu dropped the smirk only to grin right after, making Futakuchi even angrier.

"You wanna go huh?!"

"Yeah, yeah! I'll stop that monster serve of yours!" 

"But you're gonna start on the front, Koganegawa!"

"Guh!"

It's as if they forgot Atsumu was there and started bickering with each other. Though it looked more like Futakuchi was failing miserably as Koganegawa was ever so optimistic about stuff. That is before a guy with black hair, styled like a lion's mane, ordered Aone to stop them. 

"'Tsumu." It was Osamu. 

"Ah." 

"Let's go."

Atsumu gave Dateko one last look before turning around, following his brother.

"Oi! Don't you dare underestimate us, you pain-in-the-ass jerk!" 

Atsumu ignored that. The feeling of sadness came crashing back to him yet again. 

Hinata...

Hinata...

Hinata...

...Shouyou.

"We won't be facing them if we lose our first two matches, ya know," Osamu said in a bored tone. 

"I know," was all he replied. 

"Karasuno was defeated. Thought ya knew that."

Hearing that, Atsumu jerked his head around to look at his brother, "ya knew all this time and didn't even bother to tell me?"

Osamu snorted. 

"How didja even know anyway?" 

"Aran."

"How did he know?"

"Hmm. Apparently Tsukasa told him?"

"Tsukasa?" Atsumu asked in confusion, trying to recall, "ya mean itachiyama's captain? How did he knew? Wait, was Aran and Tsukasa always close?" 

"Tsukasa's on the same prefecture as Nekoma and Fukurodani, I'm not surprised they'd know about Karasuno since those three teams are quite close with each other."

"Oh."

"Also, unlike some jerk I know, Aran actually has manners and is friendly even towards his opponents." 

"Geh!" 

Atsumu intentionally bumped his shoulder with Osamu, hard, as he walked ahead and meet up with his teammates. 

—

Atsumu found himself regretting not asking for Kageyama's email adress last year, at least he could have some contact with Karasuno. But as he thought about Kageyama, his chest tightened. 

What is this feeling? 

He hated it. He felt helpless. The image of Hinata beaming at Kageyama was still visible in his mind. The simple fact that Kageyama get to touch Hinata everyday, and that Kageyama got to toss to Hinata. It's painful.

Atsumu hated this. 

In the end, Dateko lost against Mujinazaka as Inarizaki advanced to the top. And they won. It was a hard match against Kamomedai, but they won. Atsumu took the pleasure of seeing Hoshiumi's defeated tantrums gratefully.

Yet why does he feel so defeated? 

The vibration in his pocket snapped him back to reality. He grabbed for his vibrating phone, bringing it to his ear. 

"Where the fuck are ya?" 

"What?" 

"Ya said ya went to the toilet, but yer not there. If yer not here within a minute we're gonna leave to Hyogo without ya." 

"...'Samu, I'm— I'm in a train."

"HAH?!" 

Atsumu winced at that sudden loudness as he took in his surroundings to confirm that he was indeed in a train. 

"W-We just won. How the heck didja get yerself in a fucking train? Where the fuck are ya even heading?" 

"I don't know" he muttered underneath his breath. 

"This! This is exactly why I'm the better child. Yer so fucking irresponsible. Whatever. At least there's finally peace here." 

"Osamu," Atsumu warned, "don't ya dare tell father."

"Too late."


	2. Daamn It

When Atsumu stepped out of the train was when he realized that he was in Miyagi. HOW did he end up here was the question and WHY? 

He couldn't bring himself to remember anything that would lead him here. After winning the game, you could say that he was completely zoned out. 

"Excuse me, do ya know how ta get ta Karasuno high school?" Atsumu asked the lady behind the counter, very politely, as a matter of fact, his voice muffled from the mask he wore. 

After receiving directions, he thanked the lady, mentally flipping Osamu off. 𝘞𝘩𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘴, 𝘩𝘢𝘩?

Atsumu didn't bother taking anything to get to Karasuno high, he figured he had all the time in the world. Besides, he didn't even know what to say when he meets Hinata, if he meets Hinata. Just thinking about him made Atsumu's stomach churned. 

Hinata would probably be creeped out that Atsumu came all the way from Hyogo just to meet him. 

The station wasn't that far from Karasuno after all, and soon he found himself standing outside the gates of Karasuno. It was closed, of course. What did he expect--

"Miya-san?" 

Atsumu jumped in surprise, turning around to face Kageyama, who was giving Atsumu a confused look. But Atsumu's eyes were locked with Hinata's, who looked just as confused as Kageyama, that's only for a short while though before Atsumu shook his head and looked away, grateful that the mask covered his burning face. 

"What are you doing here, Miya-san?" 

Hinata's eyes widened in realization. "M-Miya-san? A-As in..." 

Atsumu's heart fluttered at Hinata mentioning his name. 

"...MIYA OSAMU?!" 

Ah. 

Cracked.

"It's Atsumu, stupid Hinata!" Kageyama hit Hinata on the head, making Atsumu unconsciously stepped forward protectively but thankfully, he managed to stopp himself. "Aren't you suppose to be celebrating with your teammates?" 

"Hmm. Aren't ya supposed to be at home?" Atsumu asked, directing his finger to the both of them, "what is this, a date?" 

Hinata gave Atsumu a disgusted look.

"With this guy? No way. No. Ew." Hinata dropped to the ground, holding his stomach and pretended to barf at the thought.

Atsumu didn't know what got to him but it felt so satisfying seeing that over exaggerated reaction. 

"Dumbass! What do you mean by 'this guy'?!" Kageyama grabbed hinata by the collar and shook him. Shook him the life away.

"Kageyama..." Hinata started, disbelief, "did you actually thought we were dating?"

With that, Kageyama let go of the smaller one, his face red. "D-Dumbass."

Atsumu observed this. Not liking this situation at all. 

"Shouyou-kun," Atsumu called out, pulling down his mask. 

"Hmm?" 

"C-Can I toss to ya?" his face was still visibly red but he doesn't care about that now, not when he came all the way here just to meet Hinata. He won't make this accidental trip meaningless.

Hinata's face lit up, which caused Atsumu's heart to melt as the smaller nodded excitedly. "Sur-"

"No." 

Atsumu blinked. "Sorry, what?" 

"I said no. He's not your wing spiker." Kageyama glared. 

Atsumu narrowed his eyes at that, raising a brow, "and he's yer wing spiker?" 

It took a few seconds of a splutterring Kageyama with a face redder than before whom avoids Hinata's gaze to answer. 

"...yes." 

Atsumu huffed in annoyance. 

"What's your problem, Bakageyama?" Hinata grumbled.

"Then lend me a place to stay," Atsumu demanded, his voice stern, not wanting to back down. 

"Why should we?" 

Atsumu sighed. "Because I don't have enough cash to go back right now."

"That's your own problem." 

"Ya have no idea how far Hyogo is, do ya?" Atsumu glowered. 

"And whose fault is that?" Kageyama retorted. 

"You can stay at my place, Miya-san." 

Both heads turned towards Hinata, Kageyama was shooting daggers at him while Atsumu was grinning in joy. 

"Absolutely not." Kageyama objected. 

"And why is that?" Atsumu interjected, encouraging Kageyama to come up with a good enough comeback. 

Kageyama faltered for a moment before replying, "do you even have room for him?" 

"I—" Hinata stopped short, bringing his hand to his chin as he thought it through.

Kageyama sighed. "You can stay at my place, Miya-san." 

"Eh?"

"Geh, Kageyama—!" Hinata glared. 

"I have a guest room," Kageyama reasoned. 

Atsumu stared at the distance with pure boredom, "and here I thought it's none of yer business, Tobio-kun." 

Kageyama moved his feet, walking ahead with Hinata slouching behind him as he dragged along his bicycle."Hinata's my business," Kageyama said, voice low, as if he didn't want Hinata to hear that. 

"Yeah, yeah." Atsumu rolled his eyes as he waved his hands dismissively, "don't worry, Shouyou-kun, I've never broken any promises in my life." 

Hinata looked dumbfounded at that, which was cute and was too much for Atsumu to handle. But the smaller proceeded to go along with whatever Atsumu was on about and nodded anyway. 

"Osam— A-Atsu—- 𝘢𝘩. Miya-san," hinata started, "when you were serving, what were you thinking?" 

Atsumu finally understood the term of having "butterflies" in the stomach, but it isn't quite the feeling that he was having. It was as if the butterflies was floating around only to have hard, cold, stones replaced their wings. 

There are times where Atsumu hates sharing a face with Osamu, there are times where he hated having someone who was similar as him, not only that they both looked very identical, their names are almost as identical as it is. But this was especially the time. 

Hinata was about to call me by my first name, damn it 'Samu!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @TheBrokenAndBeatenGirl PLEASE ACCEPT THIS AS MY APOLOGY FOR MY LAST ATSUHINA FIC SKJSKJDJKS


End file.
